


Daminette Betrothed Stories

by Maribat (ChoirGirl)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoirGirl/pseuds/Maribat
Summary: klouslife19876
Kudos: 3





	1. Reunion at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klouslife19876

Marinette and Damian grew up in the League of Assassins. They were separated after the big attack. Master Fu trained Marinette while she was there but he found her wondering around the mountain with soot and burns on her arms when she was three. Talia betrothed Damian and Marinette when they were five. Marinette trained to become the next Guardians of the Miraculous, Damian trained to take over for his grandfather. What happens when on a trip to Gotham, they reunite for the first time in years? How will Damian react? Will Marinette be free from Lila for good?


	2. Daminette. The Princess's Bethroded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely_Crystal1412

After the bounding ritual of Princess Marinette heir to the throne of England and China & guardian of Miraculous and Damian Al-Ghul (Wayne)

Read to find out what happens next.

Bad at Prologue.

I don't own Miraculous ladybug or Batman Character, Except Crystal.

I also don't own most of the pictures i use.


End file.
